


To Have and To Hold

by yesahrt



Series: To Have and To Hold [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, F/M, M/M, Mavin, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesahrt/pseuds/yesahrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adopted Prince Gavin Free returns home after spending a day out with his best friend and finds a new royal family to be dining with them. When he finds out that Geoff and Griffin had been planning to marry Gavin to a girl he's never met, he goes ballistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Achievement Hunter King AU hope its not too shitty

The overpowering smell of blooming flowers had slowly creeped over the hillside as Gavin lay on his back, staring up at the clouds that rolled by. The day had been completely uneventful – just the way he liked it. His best friend, Michael, was asleep next to him, his snores echoing through the tall grass around them. 

As the adopted Prince, Gavin had never really had to take on any duties that hadn't suited him. King Geoff and Queen Griffin had been on a trip to a nearby kingdom that was constantly at war with another . They had found him in tattered clothing with no meat on his bones. The Queen had almost instantly taken a liking to him, giving him an apple and offering him a bed to sleep in at the castle that night. Geoff, on the other hand, had been a bit more picky. 

“If we give hand outs to everyone, then we'll have chaos.” The King said.

“He's just a boy, Geoff. Have a heart.” The Queen would respond. 

After hours of arguing, the King let the issue go, knowing Griffin would never leave him behind after showing such love towards him for the week they had spent away. When the time came to leave, little Gavin had sobbed. Griffin had assured him that he could always come back to visit his friends, but that a new life and family awaited him in another land. Gavin continued to cry for hours on the trek home until Geoff ordered the carriage to stop in a small village.

The King grabbed the little boys hand and pulled him out of the carriage. The Queen could only sit, knowing that Geoff wouldn't be persuaded out of anything after looking so upset. Twenty minutes later, Geoff and Gavin returned to a carriage. A big smile was plastered across the little boy's face as he showed Griffin his new scarf. It was a cheep one, made from creeper skin and obviously picked out from the closest shop Geoff had seen. The Queen pretended to marvel in it's beauty and the boy fell into a slumber that he wouldn't awaken from until they arrived home.

Gavin twirled a piece of long grass between his fingers when he heard his best friend awaken with a loud stretching noise, just like he always did. Michael sat up and cracked his knuckles, looking around at where he was. He seemed confused before he realized Gavin was next to him. 

“How long have I been asleep?” He asked. 

“Long enough.” Gavin answered, standing up. “I've got to get back – it's almost dinner time.”

“Oh, yeah.” Michael frowned. “You've got to go to that fancy dinner with another royal family that's visiting.”

“It's not my faul-”

“I know, I know.” Michael interrupted. “Let's go. I've got an early wake up tomorrow anyways for training.” Michael had always marveled at the idea of being a knight for the King and on his 18th birthday, Geoff had told him that he was going to help him with that. The King had always liked Michael, even with his anger issues. And for the last several months, Michael had been training 6 days a week from sun up to sun down to do just that.

Gavin smiled at his friend, who rolled his eyes back at him. Michael had been born into a peasant family, a mother who worked in the kitchen at the castle and a father who worked in a stables. When Michael reached eleven, his father started bringing him to the stables to work with the horses.

One day, Gavin had been exploring when Michael had jumped around a corner, a large stick held in both of his hands pointing at the prince's face. He had squealed and started crying, causing a maid to come running. Michael had been chastised and kicked out of the castle. A few days later, Gavin went looking for him to apologize and perhaps even make a new friend. 

Michael had cursed at him and thrown sticks, telling him to go away, which only made Gavin cry even more. Absolutely pissed off, Michael finally said, “Fine! I'll be your stupid friend or whatever. Just quit crying.” And that was that. 

Just as the guards called for the shutting of the doors, the two friends walked through the gates. Michael didn't even bother saying anything as he immediately split away from Gavin to go home. They never said goodbye, knowing they would see each other in just a matter of hours. It took only a few minutes to make it all the way to the castle, as their kingdom was small. Gavin walked through the front doors, the piece of grass still twirling between his fingers. 

“Gavin!” A familiar voice echoed through the large entryway. 

“Oh no.” He mumbled. 

“I said you needed to be back much before sundown.” The large man growled. “And you show up just as the sun is setting.”

“Calm down, Jack.” Gavin whined. “I was just out with Michael.”

“I'm not really in the mood to hear excuses.” Jack retorted. “You've got ten minutes to get cleaned up and change.” He marked something on a clipboard he was carried and eyed Gavin, waiting for a response.

“Fine.”

Jack finally smiled at him. “Thank you.” He said genuinely before disappearing into an archway leading to the dinning hall. Jack was the head everything in the castle. He handled all the planning, traveling, decorating, and whatever else the King could possible need.

Jack had been buddies with Geoff growing up. When the previous king had passed away and Geoff found himself as the youngest king to ever rule, he quickly figured out he couldn't do it on his own. Jack definitely filled that role by doing almost everything for Geoff as he mourned his father. Once the grieving state passed, Geoff told Jack that he owned him the kingdom and asked him to be his right hand man for the rest of his life. 

Gavin found himself upstairs in his room and showered in under five minutes. He pulled on his outfit that a maid had laid out for him on his bed. He frowned at himself in the mirror. He hated looking formal and proper. 

A knock on his door startled him. “Time to go, Gavin.” Jack's voice called through the door. Gavin didn't move until he heard his footsteps echo down the hallway. He sighed loudly and slipped on his shoes before he headed downstairs to the dinning room. 

The dinner room was the most beautiful room in the entire castle according to Queen Griffin. She always made sure that the room was completely clean, even if she had to take care of it herself. It held a long wooden table that could sit around 50 people. The chairs were old and rickety, but comfortable and plush. 

Gavin looked around at the table guests that had joined them tonight. Obviously royalty, they sat and chatted happily with Geoff and Griffin. Gavin pulled a chair out next to Griffin and sat down with a thunk. He studied the family across the table from him. They were all very beautiful, but he didn't recognize them. 

“Gavin,” Griffin said. “Meet the Turney family of the Leverage Kingdom.” She gestured out the the adults in front of him and Gavin nodded. 

“Meg should be joining us soon. She was a little dirty after exploring the kingdom earlier.” The visiting Queen said, smiling at Gavin through perfect teeth. 

Gavin smiled back, not really knowing what to say. He didn't particularly care who Meg was. He could feel Geoff staring at him, but he refused to look over at him. An awkward silence began to grow just as the waiters entered the room with salads. As a plate was sat in front of him, a girl entered the room in a short sundress. She had wild red hair, which didn't match her parent's dark brown hair. Gavin felt himself staring, but couldn't pull his eyes away from her. 

“Ah, Meg! There you are!” The visiting Queen cried cheerfully. “You've already met Geoff and Griffin, but this is Gavin.” As Meg sat directly across the him, she smiled back. 

“Nice to meet you.” Meg said, picking up her fork and looking away from Gavin. 

“Let's eat.” Geoff said. 

As the meal went on, Gavin and Meg both sat in silence. Gavin did his best to not look at Meg. Neither of them said anything as the adults spoke between each other. When dessert finally came out – a slice of chocolate cake – Meg finally looked over at Gavin. 

She seemed bored and tired. Gavin smiled sheepishly at her and she smirked. “Ready to get married?” She asked. Gavin opened his mouth to question what she meant, but Geoff spoke first.

“Well, shit.” The King stood from the table and leaned forward on his hands. Gavin stared at his father figure, bewildered. “Gav, you're getting married.”


End file.
